You Talk Like You're Famous You're Shameless
by Mrs. Quincy
Summary: It was a relationship of lust,scandal and fulfillment until he came and ruined it. She belonged to her coven with a promise of blood. No one was going to change that not even Edward Cullen. AU BxE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Cullens or Bella but everything that is unfamiliar is mine.**

Prologue

It was a relationship of lust, scandal and fufillment. She belonged to her coven with a promise of blood. For it was her destiny to be corrupted and rule along their side. It was in her nature to feed from the lust from others.

Until he came and ruined it. He taught her love and for that he must perish. For she was his protege. She was her corruption and she was their lover. No one was going to change that not even Edward Cullen.

But of course it was in her nature to betray him and in resisting her nature she was betraying her destiny. It was her choice love in which she had been taught only destroyed you or lust in which she knew would always satisfy?

Which would Bella Swann choose and would it be the right choice?

Only she knew...


	2. I've just seen a face

_**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to mia stella to being my first reviewer. Thank you. The first chapter and most of the story shall be in Edward's point of view or her families. I will switch and I will add the occasional Point of view with Bella.**_

I sighed and sat down in my bed counting the tiles in the ceiling. Each piece of glass glimmering from the sun's rays. I counted them seven in each row. The amount of family member's in my family. The amount of the deadly sins and virtues that existed. Three pairs of two and the odd one out. I would be considered the odd one out. Not by choice of course but by my own ways of thought. I often ignored women due to there lack of understanding.

I got up from my bed and ran downstairs. I needed to hunt soon or my thirst would lead me to madness soon. I ran out for about two hours engulfed in my own thoughts till I got to a good hunting spot. I then gave myself to my senses fully thankful to be free of my own thoughts. I was about to reach a mountain lion when a flash of brown passed my eye sight before I could turn around the lion was drained and the flash of brown was gone. I sighed and continued my search for food. No matter how aggravated I was to lose my meal.

I continued and I found a few does they were satisfying before I found the same flash of brown attack a fox. The strangest thing is I got to see whoever had taken my kill. She had devoured the mountain lion but slowly savored the taste of the fox. She stood up and walked to the lake. I stared at her mesmorized. She had long mahagoney hair that went down to her back. Her eyes were a shining topaz that shined her creamy white skin as her body was a seductive tool to tease me to no end.

I followed her to her sight before I saw another male approach her. His eyes were red and he was smiling cunnigly at her before attempting a sneak attack in which he failed. She walked away without giving him a second glance. I felt a spasm of jealousy I wanted no one to touch this angel unless it was me. She pursed her lips before taking out her phone.

"Screw you" she said anger rising. She closed her phone and attempted to calm herself. I was amazed by her voice. Each word was like a chorus of angels even more heavenly then debussy. I just realized I couldn't hear her thoughts and that confused me. It also unwrecked me. I desired most to know what this greek aphrodite was thinking. I sat next to her and smiled and looked into her already softening eyes.

"Hello" I said calmly still looking into her eyes.

"Sorry for taking your kill. I was really thirsty. Bella Swann you?" She said in a serene voice showing her hand to me.

"Edward Cullen" I said suddenly nervous shaking her hand as I attempted to read her mind.

"Don't keep trying you'll only get a migrane. If you're lucky though I just might let you see my mind" She said walking away while humming the song Read My Mind by the killers. How appropriate I thought. Before I saw her smiling at me and disappear a flash of brown. I had to find her again I knew. Little did I and she know fate was on my side if just for the moment...


End file.
